Megan's Got That One Thing
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: I got inspired by my friend's ringtone. That, and the latest episode of Young Justice: Invasion. "Depths" was so good. Can't wait for more!


**So, my friend is obsessed with One Direction. I love her to bits and pieces, but it can get a little crazy. Her ringtone is "One Thing" by 1D. __****It has been stuck in my head thanks to her, so I decided to write a fan fiction to get it out of my system. This is during Young Justice: Invasion and L'gonn is back after being captured by Black Manta...Neptune's beard, why does he have to exist? I think he needs to go find himself a nice Atlantian girl and back off of my SuperxMartian happiness. Anyway. Conner wants to win M'gann back...and he hears this song, and find the perfect way.**

Conner was sitting in his room listening to the radio. This song by One Direction came on and he turned it up...Hey, don't judge. He wasn't proud of it, but Conner _really_ liked One Direction. Just like a certain speedster he knew used to like Justin Bieber. Now _that_ was pathetic. Anyway, it was One Thing. Conner listened to the words and sat up in his bed. This made him think of Megan. M'gann...Ever since Lagoon Boy came back, she refused to leave his side. Conner could never talk to her alone. Not that he ever really could before, but now it never happened. Conner loved the Martian girl, he just didn't know how to show her. This. This song would be the way. He started to form a plan in his head. Smiling, Conner grabbed his phone and called Nightwing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nightwing, it's me." Conner said.

Nightwing chuckled. "I know it's you. Caller ID, Con. What's up?"

"How do you feel about helping me get M'gann back?" Conner asked tentatively.

"Done." Nightwing said immediately.

"You haven't even heard how I want to do it. I could be planning to kill L'gonn."

"Yeah...I _really_ don't care. I never liked that guy. Everyone knows that you and Megs are perfect for each other. She calms you down, you fire her up. She helps you be a little kinder, and you kill anyone that makes her cry. What did you have in mind?" Conner smiled while holding his phone.

"Okay...here's the plan."

**_BREAKLINE_**

Nightwing grabbed Megan's arm as she was walking by with L'gonn. *Seriously, _what_ do you see in that guy?* Nightwing wondered. When he grabbed her arm, Megan spun around.

"Oh, hi Nightwing. Do you need something?" Megan asked with a smile. Nightwing rubbed the back of his head and sent embarrassment to the telepath. He really hated lying to Megan...and it wasn't easy to either. She scrunched her eyebrows together. (Nightwing, what's wrong?)

(Um...do you think that we could talk somewhere else?) Nightwing said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Megan nodded and kissed L'gonn and took Nightwing's hand. They went to an empty room and sat down.

"What is it?"

Nightwing looked down. "Look...I just...have you ever like someone...no, loved someone, and known that they were the one...but then screwed it up by doing something stupid? or maybe saying the wrong thing?"

M'gann bit her lips together. Yes, she did. "Yes...why? What happened?"

"Zee." was all Nightwing said. Megan nodded. She remembered how sad he had been when they broke up. Zatanna and Nightwing were friends now, but it wasn't the same thing. "I should have been more supportive of her going into the League, but with Wally and Artemis quitting, Kaldur going AWOL...It was just too much. I felt like she was trying to get away...and then, I pushed her away."

"Nightwing...after all that you've been through, all of Batman's near death experiences, _your_ near death experiences, Jason...it's understandable why you worried. And it's fine to want her back. There is still a chance for you two to get back together, trust me. You guys were such great friends."

Nightwing smiled a little. "So, you're saying that even if, I don't know, a guy got mad at his girl friend and yelled at her...there would still be a chance for them to get back together?"

"Of...of course, but I don't understand-"

"Hey, what's that?" Nightwing asked suddenly.

"I-what?" M'gann turned around and heard a cackle behind her. She looked back to where Nightwing had been sitting and he was gone. Then, she heard music playing. Megan looked around to try and find the source. She saw Conner standing in the room, holding an iHome. He set it on the ground and walked over to Megan. "C-Conner...What are you doing here?"

"Just listen. Tell me what this makes you think of." Conner said and he grabbed Megan's hands in his.

Megan listened to the words:

**I've tried playing it cool**

**But when I'm looking at you**

**I can't ever be brave**

**'Cause you make my heart race.**

**Shot me out of the sky**

**You're my Kryptonite**

**You keep making me weak,**

**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe.**

Megan looked up at Conner and blushed. He once told her that she was like Kryptonite to him.

**Something's gotta give now**

**'Cause I'm dying just to make you see**

**That I need you here with me now**

**'Cause you've got that one thing**

**So, get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead.**

Megan blushed even more when she remembered the first time she entered his mind. Even after he got used to it, Conner preferred to hold her and kiss her than have a mental conversation. Actions spoke louder than words-or thoughts-with him.

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But you've got that one thing**

**And I need that one thing.**

The music played on and Megan used her powers to turn down the volume. "You...You thought of me when you heard this?" Megan asked. Conner's answer was very important. And he knew that. Conner debated how much of the truth to tell her. He decided he would tell her what he would when they were dating. All of it.

Conner shook his head at Megan's question. "The song didn't make me think of you...I already was."

Megan blushed and smiled. "R-really?"

"I'm always thinking about you, M'gann. I can't get you out of my mind. Ever. I know that I'm the one that broke it off, and that you're dating L'gonn, but please, I just want-"

Conner was cut off by M'gann throwing her arms around the young Kryptonian. He caught her and spun her around. Megan grabbed Conner's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. Sure, Lagoon Boy was sweet, but Conner...Well, he was her first love. Her true love. No matter how many times L'gonn called her Angel Fish...he couldn't compete.

**So, get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But you've got that one thing**

**And I need that one thing.**

L'gonn opened the door and saw his worst fear realized. His angel fish in the arms of the clone. The half-baked Superman. "Neptune's beard!"

The new/old couple-depending on how you looked at it-broke apart and Megan bit her lip. "L'gonn, I...I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, Angel Fish. I blame him. Step back and let me get rid of him for you." L'gonn said as he grew and stalked toward Superboy. Conner would have just punched him out right then and there, but Megan put her hand on his arm. Funny how such a dainty little thing, so fragile and soft, could hold back someone as large and fierce as Conner, who was virtually indestructible.

(Conner, don't. Please.)

Conner looked at her and sighed. (Yeah...Okay. I don't have to like him though, do I?) Conner asked hopefully.

(No, you don't have to like him.) Megan laughed. Then, turning to Lagoon Boy, she put her hands on her hips and stepped in front of Conner. "L'gonn, stop. It's over. I'm sorry...but, I love him. I never stopped. I don't think that I ever could, even if I wanted to." Megan smiled as Conner wrapped his arms around her waist.

L'gonna powered down and frowned. He looked at them both and saw how happy she was in Conner's arms. He had never been able to make her that happy. "Fine. Only because I was never able to put a smile that bright on your face. Other wise, we would duel."

"And you would still be single," Conner added. L'gonna growled and walked out of the room. Megan felt bad so she flew out of Conner's arms and over to the sad fish boy.

"L'gonn...Just so you know. It wasn't about you not being enough. I just...I needed more than you knew you had to give. It isn't fair to you, but know that you were great to me. I never lied when I told you I loved you. I didn't pretend to laugh at your jokes. I just love Conner more. It's a deeper love than I could ever give you, and you deserve more. I hope you find your real Angel Fish, L'gonn." Megan cupped the boy's face in her hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly and nodded. Conner wasn't jealous. He just thought that this girl was the sweetest person in the universe. As Megan walked back to Conner, L'gonna growled at Conner.

"You had better treat her like a queen. If you don't, I'll always be waiting in the wings for her to dump you. Still...I hope you two are happy."

"Thanks, L'gonn." Conner said. He gathered Megan into his arms. Megan closed the door behind L'gonn with her telekinesis and did something that she hadn't done in almost three years. She transformed into her true self. Her White Martian form. M'gann let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in.

(You have no idea how good it feels to be this.) Megan thought.

Conner looked up in shock. (You never told L'gonn?)

(I couldn't. He always said that he fell in love with me because I was the most beautiful girl he head ever seen...I was trying to get over you, I couldn't _bare_ to have him break up with me too. No one on the team knows. Except for Garfield. I missed being this. Being _me_.) Conner pulled her closer to him.

(You don't ever have to hide. If you ever need to let go of the facade, tell me and we'll get out of here. Go somewhere only we know and you can stay like this for hours.) Conner mentally conveyed how much he liked the idea of leaving for hours. He loved Beast Boy, but the kid had a habit of popping up when Conner wanted to be alone with Megan.

(He's just protective, is all.) Megan commented on Conner's mental tangent. (And I don't need to be this for hours. Just a few minutes is enough. But I like that idea too. Maybe someday. Not now, but someday soon.)

(How about tomorrow?) Conner asked with a devilish smile and a raised eyebrow. Megan turned back into her Green Martian cover and swatted Conner's shoulder.

(Conner...) She smiled and kissed him. Just then, right on time, Garfield threw the door open.

"Yes! You finally dumped the fish freak!" Gar cheered as he ran over to his favorite couple. Superboy was the one that made his sister the happiest. So, naturally, he like Conner way better.

"Garfield! That is not nice." Megan scolded.

"But it's true." Gar pouted. Conner laughed, making the green brother and sister turn around.

"I take it back, M'gann. I love your little brother. He's officially changed my mind about monkeys." Conner smiled. Gar beamed. He had always felt a little bit awkward around Conner, because of the fact that he resembled the very animals that Conner despised the most. Hearing that he had earned the clone's approval on monkeys was great. He liked the boy of steel even more now.

Megan looked back and forth between her two boys. "What am I going to do with you two?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. The boys shared a look and nodded.

"Make us cookies?" Gar offered.

"With extra chocolate?" Conner added. The look in their eyes was so pleading and adorable that Megan couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, alright. You guys win. Let's go. Luckily, I just went to the store last night." Megan floated out of the room. The two boys looked at each other and high fived.

"Did you see how easily she caved?" Gar asked animatedly as he swung himself onto Conner's back.

"I've never seen her give in so quickly." Conner conceded.

Garfield laughed. "Dude, imagine what we can get away with together?"

Conner turned his head slightly. "Gar, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

"_Two_ beautiful relationships." Gar corrected. He still wanted for his big sister to be happy.

Conner nodded, smiling. "Right."

_**Weee! I'm sorry for any of you who like L'gonn, but I cannot stand him. I can't wait for Megan to dump him and get back with Superboy.**_


End file.
